The Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff
by Mrs.Kelsey Diggory
Summary: When Kelsey Smith, Lydia Collins and Raven Davidson return to Hogwarts for their 6th year they didn't expect Kelsey to fall in love with the guy she hates, Raven to start snogging on the first date, and Lydia's giving up on Draco! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!
1. Prologue

A/N hey guys! This story was brought up by a dream and my best friend told me to write it so I am! Anywho here's chapter one of The Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff!

I anxiously sat in a compartment waiting for my best friend and odd ball Slytherin Lydia Collins to board the train. I heard the compartment door open and a chorus of KELSEY!

"Kels I missed you so much!" Lydia said while hugging me. Raven sat down across from me. Raven was oddly enough in Ravenclaw.

"Any guys catch your eye Raven?" I asked and Lydia grinned when she blushed.

"Who!" She asked. "Fred..." She mumbled and we started freaking out. Fred was the twin of George Weasley those too are wicked funny and expert pranksters.

We were so loud we attracted a certain Hufflepuff that got on my nerves.

"Everything okay in here?" Cedric Diggory asked once he rudely barged into the compartment.

My green eyes met Lydia's brown eyes. I then met Raven's brown eyes. We all looked at Cedric's grey eyes and said at the same time "Leave."

I told him before he left "Maybe if you weren't so rude and knocked we might have answered your question Diggory."

"Fine Smith. I didn't know being concerned was against the rules." He said back and then left the compartment.

"And that is why I hate him. He's so rude!" I complained to my friends.

"So Lydia... How's your plan to get Draco to look in your direction working?" I asked and all she did was glare.

A/N No cliffy! If you liked the story leave a review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys! The last chapter wasn't really a full chapter so I changed it to the prologue! So any who this is the first chapter of The Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff!

Once we all changed a Slytherin decided to say hello.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I said. Lydia may have the biggest crush in the world on him but that doesn't mean I have to like him.

"Can I talk to Collins? Alone." He asked.

"Sure. Come on Raven. Let's go find our Golden Trio buddies." I said. We didn't actually like the Golden Trio. On train rides we go over there to annoy the hell out of them. It's too much fun!

Once we reached their compartment I noticed a fourth person in there. It was Ginny Weasley.

I barged in to start it off while grinning like a mad man. Raven shook her head at me. "Hello our dear Golden friends!" I exclaimed getting a weird look from Ginny and a face palm from Hermione.

"What do you want Smith? Same with you Davidson." Ron asked. I ran a hand through my chocolate brown hair that was at about mid back length.

"To annoy the hell out of you while we wait for Draco and Lydia to stop snogging." I said and Raven wacked me upside the head.

"Be nice." She said. I turned around to glare at the mostly silent Ravenclaw. She might look like the nicest person in the world but if you get Raven mad she can and will choke you. I would know.

"Well it's been about 10 minutes or so and we are almost to school. See ya later Gryffindorks!" I said and won another smack from Raven.

"Kelsey you should be nice! Unlike you and Lydia I try to be friends with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs!" She reprimanded me. I don't know why she does it. It never helps. Usually I do the opposite she tells me to do.

We got back to our compartment to find Lydia red in the face and Draco nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to the Slytherin Prince?" I asked after I sat down.

"He asked me out on a date to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. I said yes." She quietly told us and then we started freaking out. The train stopped shortly after so we slowly made our way past the extra short first years to the thestral drawn carriages.

After the short ride to the castle Me and Raven split up with Lydia. She went to the Slytherin table and sat down with Draco.

Me and Raven sat down next to Cho Chang at the Ravenclaw table. The sorting began shortly after everyone was seated.

I didn't pay attention. I clapped when I heard 'RAVENCLAW!' being shouted from the hat. It seemed like yesterday when Me, Lydia and Raven were sorted. I thought Lydia being in Slytherin would ruin our friendship. It obviously didn't!

"This year Hogwarts will be holding the Triwizard Tournament! We will have two other schools joining us for this school year. Here are the girls of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" Headmaster Dumbledore announced after the usual 'Welcome Back' speech.

About 50 girls entered the room doing some sort of dumb performance. Every single guy was drooling over them. I looked at Lydia and she was fuming! Draco was like every other guy in the room.

"Next we have the boys of Durmstrang Institute!" The headmaster announced and about every girl minus me, Lydia and Raven drooled over them. Like the girls the 50 guys did a weird performance.

"To place your name in the Goblet of Fire to be picked for the tournament you MUST be 17 years of age. There is no guarantee that you will be picked. There will be one student picked from each school." Headmaster Dumbledore explained.

People started whispering like madmen. "Now for the feast!" The Headmaster said waving his wand to make the food appear.

Me and Raven chatted about what classes we were taking.

After everyone finished eating the Ravenclaw prefect lead us to the Ravenclaw tower.

No one stayed in the common room last night. I think pretty much everyone was unpacking. I took a shower and went to bed once I was done.

I woke up to Raven whacking me in the head with her pillow while saying 'Get up you lazy bum!'.

I took my pillow and threw it at her. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I put on my robes grabbed all my books and threw them in my messenger bag. It was already 8:45 which meant classes started in 15 minutes.

When I got to the Great Hall Fred and George were on the ground by the doors and looked like old men. What in Merlin's beard did they do now?

"What did you guys do now?" I asked stepping around them. "We tried an aging potion to make us 17 so we could enter the tournament." They said.

"Nice one smart ones." I said sarcastically. I walked over to the Ravenclaw table to grab at least a piece of toast before classes started.

"How does my hair look?" Raven asked me while we were leaving the Great Hall. We had Charms with the Gryffindorks.

Raven's jet black hair was elegantly pulled back into a long braid. "Looks fine to me. I don't know about Fred though." I said the last part with and evil grin and she turned into a tomato.

Charms passed quickly and DADA wasn't as fast. As usual we had a new teacher thanks to Harry or some other type of problem. This year it was Alastor Moody.

It ended quickly. I chose Divination this year. Not the best idea. I was horrible at it and the teacher was a loon.

The Gryffindorks had Divination with Slytherins and the Ravenclaws had it with Hufflepuffs. My partner had to be Cedric. He tried to make conversation. All I did was look at him. This year was going to be hell.

A/N I guess if you like it I left a cliff hanger. Thanks Lydia for proofreading the first half! And if anyone is wondering I am Kelsey. (my real name.) Raven is my best friend along with Lydia! And they are those characters! Thanks for reading! Review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! I changed my pen name! It's now Mrs. Kelsey Diggory! So here's chapter 2 of TRatH!

Cedric sighed when I didn't say anything. I took this time to get a good look at him. He had chiseled features that if you thought about it he was quite handsome. NO! What in bloody hell am I thinking! I hate Diggory!

Professor Trelawney explained that we were doing this weird tea reading. So Trelawney read Cedric's tea leaves. His was a cross, falcon and a skull. Professor Trelawney saw his reading and was very concerned.

As we left Divination and headed to lunch I saw Cedric eying me. I wasn't all that good to look at. So why was he looking at me?

Raven was scribbling down answers to her Charms homework while eating. "Raven! We have a free period this afternoon for you to get your Charms homework done Dippy!" I said once I noticed she was tapping her foot. She does that when she's trying to think.

"I want to get it done now because later you will get us side tracked!" She replied. Fine be that way! After lunch the rest of the day passed by in a blur until Transfiguration. I'm usually good at Transfiguration and but today I was horrible at it. We had this with Hufflepuffs- AGAIN. And guess who had to sit next to me thanks to McGonagall!

This time I actually had to talk to Cedric to attempt to practice what McGonagall taught us. "It's up, down, sideways. Got it?" He said performing the spell to transfigure a book into a watch. He got the motions right but it didn't do anything.

I started muttering curse words to myself. If I didn't have this done by the end of the period I would have to go to detention and stay there until I correctly transfigured a book.

"Clear your mind and focus on the spell and not the possible detention." Cedric said once McGonagall warned me about my detention.

I did as he said and casted it. I finally transfigured a book into a watch. Raven walked over at the end of the class and laughed at me. "You are so getting a P this year. You suck!" She said when we made our way the Library.

"Ha-ha. You're so funny." I said sarcastically once we sat down. The whole time we did our homework I was glaring at her. "Don't take it out on me. Not my fault you had to sit next to Cedric." She said.

We heard the doors open and saw a few Hufflepuffs. Great. More unwanted time with Cedric.

After our homework was finished we headed to dinner. I complained to Raven about Cedric. She just laughed at me and said "Karma's a bitch!" I hated her so much sometimes!

That night I told Raven I was going to go to the Astronomy Tower. There I found Cedric. He was standing there with his arms on the railing. He looked pretty dam good right now. I think I might like Cedric Diggory. So decided to be the nice and caring Kelsey.

"Hi Cedric." I said walking into the moonlight in the tower. Whenever sunlight or moonlight hits my hair gives a golden glow to the boring brown locks.

"Hey Kelsey." He said after looking me up and down. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I always go here to sort out my thoughts. Or just to get away from the drama." I answered.

"Oh." He said and turned around to look at the Dark Forest. "Thanks for helping me in Transfiguration earlier. If you didn't I would be in detention right now." I said blushing a little. When it came to Ravenclaws and needing help in a subject we got quite embarrassed.

"It was nothing. Forget about it." He said. I walked over to where he was standing and stood with him. "Sorry about the train. I was in a big and important conversation with Raven when you entered."I apologized.

He widened his eyes in surprise. "Uh it's okay. I should've knocked in the first place." He said. "I think we would be good friends." I said. "Yeah. Instead of being each other's most hated person we are friends." He said. I said goodbye and left for the Ravenclaw Tower.

That morning the champions were picked. Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons. Viktor Krum for Durmstrang. Last but definitely not least Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory. I was shocked. I didn't even know he entered! Right when Dumbledore was going to start breakfast Harry Potter's name shot out of the Goblet of Fire.

People made a big deal about it and started whispering. This was never good.

The rest of the week passed quickly and it was Sunday and the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Me and Raven waited with Lydia for Draco. When he finally showed Pansy was behind him yelling. I caught "Your going on a date with that MUDBLOOD?". That was it! I whipped my wand out and used a silencing charm on the bitch.

"Sorry about that." He said taking Lydia's hand and pulling her to the carriage. I linked arms with Raven and we headed to our own carriage to Hogsmeade. While we were there a certain Weasley twin took her off my hands.

George went into Zonko's while Fred treated her to a Butterbeer. I walked around Hogsmeade alone. I looked around and saw Cedric with some of his friends who were whispering. They pointed at me and laughed.

Cedric started walking over after glaring at all of them and saying something to them. "Hey!" He said once he was almost to me. "Would you care to spend the rest of this Hogsmeade trip with me?" He asked. Cedric Diggory just asked me on a date. "Sure." I said.

We didn't do much. We just talked and I learned a bit about him. When we went into The Three Broomsticks I found Fred and Raven snogging. We sat down at the bar area and ordered 2 Butterbeers.

When we returned from the trip that evening I realized something: I was falling of Cedric Diggory quick and hard.

A/N Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N This is in Lydia's POV, slight turn of events here! A new character, and a very small bit of romance.

Lydia' POV

I was standing next to my best friends waiting for Draco. Kelsey was telling us about the last couple days and what happened the other night with Cedric. Raven was surprised that she played the nice Kelsey card. Usually she likes to be a miniature Slytherin in a Ravenclaw's body.

Draco came out by the entrance hall with a pissed off Pansy. I was staring at Draco when Kelsey growled and silenced her. He said "Sorry about that." and linked arms with me and we started making our way towards the village.

As we were walking Draco asked "You aren't a mudblood right?" I'm not one, I'm a Pureblood. But most Slytherins would classify me as a blood-traitor for being friends with muggleborns. "No I'm not." I answered quietly, a little embarrassed. But more worried.

"What about those friends of yours?" He asked as we stepping into the Three Broomsticks. "Which ones?" I asked. "The Ravenclaws."

"They're muggleborns." I answered. Draco's eyebrows raised in response. "But it doesn't really matter they're good people. They have same right to learn magic as we do!" I said extremely fast before he could protest.

He shook his head and said "You're a blood-traitor." This is my worst nightmare. Draco's calling me a blood-traitor. In attempt to salvage the relationship I said "But it's not-"

"You're a blood-traitor. You are just like those filthy Weasleys." He interrupted me. "Those Weasleys are my friends!" I said.

"Exactly! You're just like them! I don't date blood traitors, Collins." he turned on his heal and stormed out, and

I was left in The Three Broomsticks. I sat down at one of the tables and ordered a butter beer. I didn't drink it, I just stared into it and sobbed quietly.

"Hey. Are you alright?" I hear a vaguely familiar, deep voice say sweetly. I looked up and saw a boy. I couldn't remember his name but I've seen him around. He was tall, at least half a foot taller than I am. He had dark brown hair and big deep chocolate eyes. Slight freckles were lightly dusted across is cheeks. He was...handsome, I had to admit. He was smiling in a sad sort of way, but not in a way that showed pity.

I blushed. "Um yeah I'm okay." this wasn't true. I could tell my eyes were puffy. My nose was probably red.

"I'm Leo Daniels, mind if I sit?" That was his name! He's in Ravenclaw. Raven used to like him in our second year. Well, she likes Fred now. So she wouldn't mind me hanging out with him.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean, yes please sit." I said, he smiled and took the chair next to mine. "I saw what happened with Malfoy." I nodded. Under his breath I heard him whisper, "bastard." I smiled. It's true, who needs him? He isn't worth liking if he's so shallow.

"You don't seem like a Slytherin," he said, with a puzzled look on his face. A very cute puzzled look.

"Well, I'm a pureblood, but none of my family were ever in Slytherin. I'm the first," I answered.

"Ah. That explains it." There was a pause as he finished his butter beer. "Want to come to Honeydukes?" He asked, offering me his arm.

"Sure," I answered taking it. We walked outside. I saw Draco, trying to talk to Pansy, who stayed with her arms crossed like a spoiled brat. They both are. He glanced at me, saw me with Leo, and glared. I smiled back, just to make it worse.. I am not one for revenge, but this felt good. I don't really know why I even liked Malfoy.

When we reached Honeydukes, Leo held the door while I walked in. We walked down over to a rack of assorted sweets. He picked chocolate frogs and Fizzing Wizzbees. I tried to get package of chocolate frogs, but I couldn't reach the shelf. He grabbed them for me and handed them to me.

When we got to the desk, I took a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. We paid and sat outside and traded our chocolate frog cards. I made him try a dirt flavored bean and I laughed at his reaction to the taste. He scrunched his nose and could barely swallow. He punched me in the arm jokingly.

"Zonko's?" I asked as we finished. He smiled and nodded. He talked about how he was going to try for the Quidditch team next year. He was going to this year, but couldn't because of the tournament. When we arrived at Zonko's and of course Fred and Geo-wait no it's only George this time. Fred is with Raven. George was standing by a shelf with Lee Jordan, their best friend.

"Let's go see George," I said. They were looking at some Dung Bombs. "Hey George!" I said. He turned and saw us. "Hey! Lydia you're here with Leo...fancy seeing you two together." I saw Leo turned bright red.

"Taking anyone to the Yule Ball, George? Raven told me you wanted to go with Angelina Johnson." I said.

"Yes! He finally asked her!" Lee exclaimed, patting George on the back. George smiled proudly. "Why? Are you two going together?" He asked.

This time we both blushed. "Well I'm not going with anyone," I said looking down at the ground. "Neither am I," Leo said sheepishly.

"Ooooooohh!" George and Lee chorused. "We'll leave you two love birds alone," George said with a wink.

Suddenly it was a little awkward. Leo looked at me, "Come on," he said. He took my hand and me walked out of the shop. As we walked through the village, he spoke quickly, as if he wanted to just get the words out as soon as possible before he could change his mind.

"Look, Lydia, I actually really like you. I was planning on asking you to the ball. I didn't want to ask because you and Draco just broke up-"

"We were never together," I corrected. "Not really." He paused. "Well I saw that you were sad and I didn't think you would say yes just after and when I saw you walking together I thought my chance was gone and then George said-"

"Leo, will you go to the ball with me?" I asked, because I wanted to go with him. I wanted him to ask me. But he wouldn't stop trying to explain. He smiled real big, it was a bright grin and I couldn't help smiling back. "Yes, that's sounds perfect," he answered.

"Great," I said, we were arriving back to Hogwarts now. "I need to go see Raven. She should be done with Fred by now and I want to see how her day went with him. Thank you for being so kind." I told him. I gave him a peck on the cheek to say good bye, and I saw a slight smile before I turned in the other direction, back to Hogsmeade to see Raven and Kelsey. I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked off.

I found Kelsey, she was just leaving a shop. I ran over and scared her from behind. "HEY! SMITH!" I shouted. She jumped, startled. Then she turned and saw me. She sighed and said, "Don't do that!"

"So, how's your trip been?" I asked. "You look cheery," she said. "Did your date with Draco go well?"

I smiled and said, "I have some news." She grinned slyly. "Me, too."

"Let's go find Raven, she must be done with Fred." I said. Kelsey nodded. "Do you know where she would be?"

"No, but we could see if George knows. He's probably at Zonko's," I answered.

When we got to Zonko's, we found George with Lee again. They were about to test out the bombs they had earlier. Before they could, I ran over and tapped George on the shoulder.

"Lydia! Where's your boyfriend?" George teased. "He's not my boyfriend," I snarled. But there was a small part of me that said, "You wish he was." and here Kelsey is thinking we meant MALFOY!

"We were wondering if you knew where Fred and Raven might be?" Kelsey asked.

George nodded. "Well, they were here with us before I met you here earlier, then they told us that they would be around the village and maybe go to the Three Broomsticks. They are most likely there by now."

"Thanks. See you around George. Bye Lee!" I said, and Kelsey waved goodbye to them. Kelsey and I practically ran out of the joke shop and over to the Three Broomsticks. I pushed the door open and scanned the place. Over by the farthest wall at a table in a corner, sat Raven and Fred, snogging. They hadn't even touched their butter beers!

Kelsey and I glanced at each other, both smirking. We both nodded, we knew what the other was thinking. We both, quietly snuck up on them.

"CAN YOU HERE US OVER YOUR SNOGGING?" I shouted. It's a good thing that the only other people here were Neville and Luna.

They both jumped, and turned to us. "Sorry for interrupting. But we'd like to speak to Davidson. Alone, if that's ok." Kelsey said.

"No problem," Fred said. He turned back to Raven and continued to kiss her. Me and Kelsey exchanged looks again.

"Uh hey Fred?" I said. He turned to me again. "We meant now."

"Of course," he answered, and gave Raven one last peck.

"What do you want? Fred and I have been getting along well!" she said, slightly annoyed.

"Getting along? Seems like more to me. I saw tongue there!" I retorted. Raven smirked.

"We both have news for you Raven," Kelsey said. "Oh please do share," she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. Kelsey and I both sat across from her. Raven looked at her butter beer like she didn't even remember ordering it. She shrugged and took a sip.

"I'll go first," said Kelsey. "You know how I told you guys that Cedric and I are friends now?" We nodded. "Well I think I'm starting to like him...as more than a friend."

Raven and I looked at her like she was nuts. I mean, everyone can see that Cedric is a sweet, handsome Hufflepuff. But how can she go from hating him to liking him? And so quickly?

"He is really nice and he saved me from detention!" she protested.

"It's not him, it's YOU. You hated him before," said Raven. Kelsey shook her head, staring at nothing up at the ceiling.

"It's like...it just happened I guess." Kelsey said. "Now you Lydia? What were you going to say? How did the date go?"

"With Malfoy? It was HORRENDOUS!" I said, with a smile in my face. They looked highly confused. "He called me a blood traitor and went back with his ex, Pansy. They have been on and off for a long time. But anyway. This boy, Leo Daniels. You two know him."

They both nodded and I saw some recognition on Raven's face. She was remembering how she used to like him. I told them about the whole date, and how I kissed him before I left, just after we agreed to go to the ball together.

I couldn't really hear what they were talking about. I heard bits and pieces of their reaction. Like "Malfoy! What a jerk!" and "Awww that's so sweet!" and "Lydia and Leo, how cute!"

I just grinned. After they were done freaking out, Kelsey and I left and gave Raven back to Fred. Of course, snogging again. Kelsey and I went back to the library for a study session.

Raven somehow found us that afternoon in the Library. "What in the name in Merlin's underpants is going on between you and Fred?" I yelled getting a glare from the Librarian. She happily explained what was going on between her and Fred.

Raven explained the whole thing that happened at the Three Broomsticks. "As we were leaving the Three Broomsticks he asked me if I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with him." She said quietly. Me and Kelsey started going nuts. "Great you two have dates and I don't!" Kelsey complained. "Anything can happen!" Raven said evilly.

A/N Lydia typed this chapter! So she is now my co-author! Review!


End file.
